


Love, Lucas

by alwayskaty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskaty/pseuds/alwayskaty
Summary: Okay so, I don't write often so let's hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't write often so let's hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does

Lucas lived a normal life, he had friends, was on the dance team, but he hid one big factor of his life from everyone. 

Lucas was gay. 

Why he is choosing to hide it is beyond him. He knows no one around him is gonna to judge him, at least that’s what he hopes. The bad part about all this is the person he’s in love with is his best friend, Jungwoo.

Lucas didn’t know what to do with his feelings other than hide them. He’s never been in a relationship, it’s all new too him, all he knew is that he loves Jungwoo and he’ll have to tell him one day, or before it’s too late.

Lucas laid in bed. Silent, until his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and accepted the call.

“Hey Jungwoo what’s up?” Lucas already began to feel nervous. Just talking to this boy gave Lucas butterflies. 

“Lucas, I need a favor.” Jungwoo asked, voice shaky.

“What is it Jungwoo?” Lucas sat up concerned for the boy.

“Can I stay at your place for a bit, my parents are fighting and I don’t want to be around it, if I can’t I’ll call Ten or Kun, I just can’t be here.” Jungwoo whispered.

“Of course you can stay over, do you want me to come get you and get you something to eat?” Lucas grabbed his keys and wallet from a bowl by the door and got in his car starting it.

“Please, I’ll pack.” Jungwoo sighed in relief

“Just pack school clothes, you can just borrow my clothes to sleep in, make sure you bring everything you need, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Lucas was about to hang up when Jungwoo mumbled.

“P-Please don’t hang up.” Jungwoo stuttered.

“Okay I won’t don’t worry.” Lucas pulled out of his driveway and began driving to Jungwoo’s house.

Soon he parked in front of Jungwoo’s house and parked and he looked up to see Jungwoo climbing out the window. Lucas got out of the car and stood below Jungwoo. Jungwoo took the signal and jumped into his arms.

Lucas carried Jungwoo to his car and sat him in the passenger’s seat and put his things in the back, he got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of Jungwoo’s driveway.

“Thank you Lucas.” Jungwoo looked and him and smiled softly.

“Of course, I’d do anything for you silly.” Lucas chuckled and drove into a drive-through to get Jungwoo food. He already knew what Jungwoo wanted when he was upset, that’s what I like you more than a best friend’s are for.

Lucas pulled into a parking spot in the park, even though it was midnight, he knows Jungwoo loves staring in the sky to clear his mind, so he unlocked the car and climbed on top as Jungwoo followed.

Once they were laying on the top, Jungwoo was resting his head on Lucas’s arm which was laid out.

“Lucas, do you ever think about where we’ll be in the future? Will we all be married, be happy?” Jungwoo asked his eyes on the stars.

“All the time, it’s worse when you know your future won’t work out the way you want it to.” Lucas sighed staring at Jungwoo.

“Lucas are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” Jungwoo flipped on his stomach looking at Lucas.

Lucas sat up and took a deep breath.

“Can I be honest with you?” Lucas asked.

“Of course Lucas, I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.” Jungwoo smiled

There it was. Those two words that hit Lucas like a fucking brick. Best. Friend.  
“Well, once I say this, you’ll be the only one to know.” Lucas began to tap his fingers on the car.

“I can see your tapping, don’t be nervous, tell me.” Jungwoo held his hand still.

Lucas took a deep breath and gulped.

“I’m gay.”

Silence.

That’s the last thing Lucas wanted. 

He slowly got off the top of the car and walked into the field no matter how pitch black it was.

Jungwoo hopped down and chased him and clinged to his arm.

“I’m glad you told me, it means a lot.” Jungwoo hugged him.

“You aren’t disgusted?” Lucas found Jungwoo’s eyes in the dark.

“Of course not, why would I be disgusted? I’m your best friend.”

There it is again.

“Let’s go home.” Lucas had tears rolling down his cheeks, the darkness helped him hide it.

Jungwoo stopped.

“I know your crying, I can tell by your voice. What’s wrong.” Jungwoo stopped Lucas and held his arm.

Lucas wiped his cheeks and eyes and said nothing.

“Wong Yukhei. Tell me.” Jungwoo was dead serious.

Jungwoo never used Lucas’s real name unless he was angry or wanted answer’s.  
“I...uh…” Lucas couldn’t say it.

“I’m gonna start counting.” Jungwoo crossed his arms.

Lucas stayed quiet.

“One.”

Nothing.

“Two.”

Lucas took a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you.”

“Good, go on.” Jungwoo smiled.

“I-”


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer!!! Also the next chapter my shock you.

“I uh….like you.” Lucas gripped his sides.

“Of course you do, you have to like me, we are best friends.” Jungwoo chuckled.

“More than a friend…” Lucas mumbled.

Jungwoo’s jaw dropped.

“But your not into guys so it doesn’t matter now, I’ll drop you off at Ten’s or Ku-” Lucas was cut off by a pair of lips.

“You worry too much Lucas.” Jungwoo smiled.

Lucas stood there in shock.

“You gonna say something or do I have to kiss you again?” Jungwoo chuckled.

“Your an ass Kim Jungwoo.” Lucas huffed and laid next to him.

“You love this ass.” Jungwoo laughed.

“YA NASTY!” Lucas laughed and slapped Jungwoo’s arm lightly.

“Can we go back to your place now, little do you know it’s 1am.” Jungwoo smiled.

Lucas nodded and ran back to the car leaving Jungwoo walking. Once they were both in Lucas started the car and began driving home. Jungwoo fell asleep halfway through the drive, so Lucas started driving, thoughts running through his head. He had so much to process, was Jungwoo his boyfriend or did he do that for him out of guilt. Maybe this was a dream. He really wish it was because he started to panic.

Lucas pulled into his driveway and carried Jungwoo inside to his bed and brought his things in there as well and then left the room closing the door. Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down taking deep breaths. 

Soon the clock said 7AM. Lucas had stayed up all night worrying himself. Jungwoo walked down the stairs wrapped in a blanket. He looked at Lucas’s dark circles and began to worry.

“Lucas have you not slept yet?” Jungwoo asked sitting next to Lucas laying his head on the taller boys shoulder.

“No.” Lucas said with little emotion.

Jungwoo crouched in front of Lucas and moved the hair from his eyes.

“Hey, talk to me.” Jungwoo rubbed Lucas’s arm trying to comfort him.

“Jungwoo. What am I too you? What do you REALLY see me as? You kiss me yet you act like my best friend. Do you know how long I’ve been stressing and overthinking. Do you know how much it would hurt me if I lost you? Do you know how much it would kill me if you just stopped talking to me. I’ve been in love you since day fucking one Kim Jungwoo. You never fucking notice. You kept saying ‘best friend’ and every damn time I’d crumble to my feet. Do you know how many times I’ve cried? Do you?” Lucas had tears streaming down his face at this point. He wasn’t holding back anymore.

“I just want to hold you, kiss you, be with you. That’s all I want in my life. You kept getting close with Ten. You kept giving him all the love and fucking affection. You held his hand and you kissed his cheeks. That’s why whenever you two were around each other I didn’t want to be there. Even if I did show up I’d make up some bullshit excuse to leave and cry in my car. How many times I’ve made myself sick because of crying. I just wanted to give up. I wanted to let you go. I couldn’t watch it anymore. I’ve come to the conclusion love fucking sucks.”

Jungwoo couldn’t believe what he heard. He sat there speechless, he didn’t know what to say, or even know how to word it. Lucas screamed.

“ARE YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING OR LOOK AT ME LIKE I’M A DUMBASS!?”

Jungwoo flinched. He got up.

“I’m gonna go for some air Lucas.” Jungwoo walked out the door and left.

Lucas sat there. He bit the inside of his cheeks so hard he broke the skin and it began to bleed. Lucas stood up, grabbed his keys, wallet and phone getting in his car. All Lucas could do was drive as far as possible too cry.

On the other hand Jungwoo ran to Ten and Kun for advice.

“HE CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?!” Kun screamed.

“JUNGWOO YOU CAN’T DO THAT IT CAN FUCK SOMEONE UP!” Ten added to the screaming.

“I didn’t know what to do or say all I could do was leave.” Jungwoo mumbled.

“Poor boy is probably making himself sick. We’re going back to his house. Now.” Kun grabbed the car keys dragging Jungwoo to the car while Ten followed behind. 

Soon the three arrived at Lucas’s house.

“Where’s his car?” Kun asked.

“Garage probably.” Ten guessed.

The three got out of the car and walked inside.

“LUCAS!” Ten screamed

“HELLOOOOOO!” Kun called out. 

The three began to search the house but found nothing.

“Where the hell did he go?” Ten even started to panic.

Jungwoo called Lucas, but got no answer. Ten tried to call him to the same outcome. Kun called and someone picked up.


	3. Important!!

So I have decided to post the rest of what I have written on the next chapter and start something new. I lost the passion I did in the beginning writing this, maybe I'll make a continuation of it one day but for now the next chapter will be the last.


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who really liked this fic I will be putting something else out soon!!!

A raspy voice was heard over the speaker.

“What.” The voice mumbled.

“Lucas where the hell are you? I’m worried.” Kun paced around the room.

“Why so you can come find me and take me home? I’m not fucking telling you.” Lucas lashed out.

“Lucas look, I’ll just come too you, just me. No Ten or Jungwoo okay? Just me.” Kun tried to negotiated with the distressed boy.

“Just you.” Lucas stated.

“Yes, just me Lucas. We can talk alone.” Kun hoped the boy would send him the address of his whereabouts.

“Fine, if anyone else comes I won’t hesitate to punch any one of you.” Lucas threatened.

“Okay okay, send me where you’re at and I’ll be on my way.” Kun hung up the phone and looked at the address Lucas’s sent him.

Kun left and the two boys were alone in Lucas’s house.

“Well, this is awkward.” Ten looked anywhere but at Jungwoo.

“Mhmm.” Jungwoo walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up to distract himself.

On the other hand much later Kun arrived to Lucas’s location and found him lying in the grass staring at the sky. Kun walked up next to him and sat.

“So, share your thoughts.” Kun said staring at Lucas.

“Kun, I want you to be honest with me first. Swear to tell the truth?” Lucas asked.

“Yes of course.”

“Were Ten and Jungwoo dating at one point?” Lucas didn’t make eye contact with Kun, he just kept his eyes on the sky.

Kun sighed, he swore he wouldn’t lie.

“Yes, still technically are.” Kun mumbled.

“So he kissed me, while still in a relationship with Ten?”

“HE DID WHAT?!” Kun screamed.

“Did he leave out that part?” Lucas asked.

Kun nodded in shock.

“Not surprised. He lies a lot apparently.” Lucas sat up and finally made eye contact with Kun.

“I’m sorry Lucas.” Kun put his head down. 

Lucas hugged Kun tightly and wouldn’t let go. Kun wrapped his arms around Lucas and smiled. 

“We could, give him some payback.” Kun smirked.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked.

“Well, let’s make him angry, jealous, any emotion possible.” Kun chuckled.

“I’m a giant dumbass Kun get to the point.” Lucas laughed.

“Well, let’s fake date and make him feel like shit.” Kun suggested.

Lucas thought about it, for a minute he thought it was wrong, but on the other hand, he wanted Jungwoo to feel his pain.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Lucas agreed.

“Let’s go home hm?” Kun suggested.

“Of course my lovely boyfriend.” Lucas winked and got into his car, Kun doing the same.

 

Soon about a week had passed since the incident, so Kun and Lucas decided to put their plan into action.

All of their friends were sitting at a table. Lucas saw Ten and Jungwoo cuddling. His blood began to boil. Kun noticed and calmed him down.

“Ready?” Kun asked looking at Lucas.

Lucas fixed his leather jacket and nodded, he wrapped his arm around Kun and walked into the cafeteria the pair sitting right across from Ten and Jungwoo.

“Well well looks like Kun got a boyfriend.” Taeyong giggled snuggling Johnny.

“I sure did.” Kun smiled.

Ten and Jungwoo’s jaws dropped.

“No way, they’re faking.” Jungwoo stated.

Jungwoo nodded in agreement.

“Okay let’s have them prove it, hm?” Yuta suggested.

“You just wanna watch two dudes make out, HELLO YOUR BOYFRIEND AKA ME STILL EXISTS!!!” Jaehyun exclaimed waving his arms.

So everyone looked at Kun and Lucas. Waiting for the two to say its a joke. All the boys knew they wouldn’t kiss anyone unless it was a real relationship.

Lucas pulled Kun in and connected his lips with Kun’s. You could hear every one of them gasp.

“Holy fucking shit.” Jisung’s jaw dropped.

“JISUNG LANGUAGE!” Taeyong screamed.

Lucas pulled his lips away from Kun’s and smiled. The blush on Kun’s face was very much noticeable. Lucas found it extremely cute and pinched his cheeks, Kun buried his face in Lucas’s chest. It was warm and very comfortable.

Everyone still in shock just kept staring. Jungwoo and Ten both were red.

“Okay they are the new cutest couple, I declare it.” Taeil stated.

Kun giggled, all of a sudden Lucas pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lucas buried his face in Kun’s neck and smiled.

“AWEEE MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP!!” Taeyong squealed.

Kun giggled and got up to get food bringing Lucas along.

“You can really make shit believable.” Kun smiled.

Lucas grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Well I mean my partner is pretty good at acting too.” Lucas smiled.

“It’s fun doing this with you, I wouldn’t ask for anyone else.” Kun giggled.

Kun and Lucas walked back with food and got back to the position they were in.

The two looked at everyone else to see the two babies cuddling.

“AWE CHENLE AND JISUNG I LOVE YOU GUYS!” Taeyong squealed and smiled.

Jungwoo and Ten never looked up from their food. They didn’t want too.

“Lucas, do you wanna skip school with me?” Kun asked and smiled.

“Lucas never skips school he’s to much of a goody two sho-” Jungwoo was cut off.

“I’d love too sunshine.” Lucas responded.

The pair got up and grabbed their things leaving.

Jungwoo was shocked. Everyone was. Lucas never missed school, even if he was sick.

“Kun’s a bad influence.” Ten stated.

“Then why are you friends with him, hm?” Johnny questioned, ending that statement faster than it started.

Kun and Lucas were in the car smiling.

“You’re fucking amazing Kun.” Lucas smiled.

“No, you’re fucking amazing.” Kun giggled.

Lucas leaned over and kissed Kun.

“Y-You kissed me.” Kun was shocked

“Yeah?” Lucas was really confused

“We don’t have to fool anyone right now.” Kun stated.

“Maybe I just wanted to kiss you.” Lucas blushed

“Then kiss me again.” Kun smiled.

“Maybe I’ll kiss you all over, once we get to my house.” Lucas smirked.

Kun squealed.

Soon the two boys were in Lucas’s room. Kun was laying on top of Lucas. The pair were kissing, it was slow and sweet. Lucas pulled back and smiled.

“Kun, I have a question?” Lucas played with Kun’s hair.

“Ask away.” Kun smiled snuggling Lucas.

“So, would you, be my actual boyfriend?” Lucas asked giving a soft look.

Kun smiled so wide his mouth start to hurt.

“I’d love too.” Kun hugged Lucas tight.

Hours had past, the two were in bed naked under the covers.

“For being a virgin you know your shit.” Kun breathed heavy, torso covered in hickeys.

“Porn helps.” Lucas chuckled also covered in hickeys.

“God you’re gross.” Kun laughed jokingly.

“Says the one who had dick in them a minute ago.” Lucas smirked.

“You little-” Kun was cut off.

“Correction, Tall shit would be the way to word it.” Lucas hovered over Kun and smiled kissing the boys neck.

“Lucas stop that tickles.” Kun giggled wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck.

Lucas began to suck and bite gently on Kun’s neck leaving more marks on the boy.

Kun wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

The next day the two boys arrived in home room and all their friends looked in shock.

“Y-Your both covered in hickeys...WHAT DID I MISS?!” Yuta has never sounded more shocked.

Kun turned red and hid his face in Lucas’s arm.

“DID Y’ALL...OH MY GOD YOU DID THERE’S NEVER THAT MANY UNLESS YOU DID WHAT I KNOW YOU DID?!?!” Yuta was screaming at this point.

Jaehyun covered Yuta’s mouth and shut him up smiling.

Jungwoo looked up and saw Lucas smiling while holding Kun in his arms, Lucas was happy, that’s something he couldn’t give to him.  
He knew Kun was better for him than he was he didn’t want to fall for his best friend and then lose him if they broke up. He wanted to have Lucas in his life forever, he probably already fucked that up but he could try and earn his trust back. It was his only option at this point. Jungwoo just wanted to go back in time and fix all of this. He misses Lucas, but Lucas is finally happy with Kun. He wanted to stop having these feelings for Lucas he wanted the thoughts of them together to leave his head. Jungwoo doesn’t even know if they’re friends at this point.

After Jungwoo Thought about all the outcomes he pulled Lucas to the side to talk to him.

“What do you want Jungwoo.” Lucas wasn’t fucking around.

“Are we still friends?” Jungwoo asked.

“Why would I be friends with a fucking liar who played with my feelings. Should I tell Ten you kissed me while you were in a relationship with him? Do you wanna feel the heartbreak I did? I wouldn’t call you a friend. You’re only an acquaintance to me. I talk to you because you’re friends with my friends.” At that very moment Jungwoo fell apart, tears streaming down his face.

“L-Lucas please..” Jungwoo sobbed clinging onto Lucas. 

“Please don’t leave me…..Please.” Jungwoo continued.

Jungwoo couldn’t control his sobs anymore.He was a complete mess.

Lucas sighed.

“One chance. That’s it. You fucked up. Don’t even come crying to me. Understood.” Lucas spoke with a stern tone.

“Y-Yes of course. I won’t fuck up I promise. Thank you so so much.” Jungwoo stuttered hugging the taller boy.

The two walked back and sat. Ten and Kun looked at each other confused.

Ten let it go but Kun gave an evil look.

“Hey Ten wanna know something interesting?” Kun asked grinning evil hiding behind it.

“Sure.” Ten shrugged taking a sip of his soda.

“You know Jungwoo kissed Lucas. The night before Lucas confessed his feelings.” Kun smirked.

“WHAT?!” Ten spit out his soda in shock.

Jungwoo looked at Kun.

“Jungwoo. What do you have to say for yourself.” Ten looked jungwoo dead in the eye.

Jungwoo stayed quiet, he didn’t know what to say.

“Okay, then we’re done.” Ten threw his soda on Jungwoo and stormed off. 

Jungwoo got up and ran to the bathroom, Lucas followed him to help clean him up.

Lucas has Jungwoo sitting on the sink counter. Jungwoo’s legs were spread and Lucas was in between then so get closer to his face to clean up the tears and soda.

“I’m sorry Jungwoo, I didn’t know he was gonna say that.” Lucas wet a towel from the locker room and wiped Jungwoo’s face.

“I-It’s fine, i guess I kinda deserved it.” Jungwoo sighed.

“No you didn’t.” Lucas smiled.

Jungwoo stared at Lucas for a long time, soon out of nowhere their lips connected but Jungwoo didn’t move.

Lucas kissed him.

Well fuck.

Lucas pulled back and smiled.

“L-Lucas you’re with Kun.” Jungwoo stuttered.  
“Was.” Lucas smiled.

“I don’t tolerate fakeness in this bitch.” Lucas smirked.

“You’re such an ass Lucas, but I love it.” Jungwoo leaned in and kissed Lucas wrapping his arms around his neck.

Lucas deepened the kiss picking Jungwoo up, the older but shorter boys legs wrapping around the tallers waist. 

Lucas carried them both into a big stall and locked it. He pushed Jungwoo against the wall and attacked his neck, leaving hickeys all over the pale boys sensitive neck. Jungwoo began to let out little soft moans as he gripped Lucas’s back.

Soon the bathroom door opened.

Suddenly Jungwoo woke up.

“Hey are you okay?” Lucas asked still getting the sticky coke off his face and neck.

“Did the coke hit you that hard?” Lucas chuckled.

It never happened. Jungwoo was devastated.

“Hey Jungwoo, look at me, what’s wrong?” Jungwoo kept his head down.

Kun walked in smiling. Then gazed at the two boys.

“Is he ok-” Kun was cut off.

“YOU LIKE TO RUIN EVERYTHING DON’T YOU? YOU LOVE SEEING ME IN PAIN RIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!” Jungwoo lost it.

“Hey hey Jungwoo calm down.” Lucas tried to calm the older boy down to no avail.

“I HATE YOU QIAN KUN I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Jungwoo screamed running out of the bathroom pushing Kun out of the door way.

Kun fell into the wall. Lucas ran after him Kun following.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Jungwoo screamed whiled sobbing.

“JUNGWOO JUST TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG PLEASE!” Lucas held Jungwoo tight.

Jungwoo collapsed below him. Lucas holding onto him caused him to fall slowly. Lucas rocked him as he sobbed.

Kun crouched in front of him.

“Get the fuck out of my face.” Jungwoo’s lose hands balled into fists.

“What did I do?” Kun asked generally confused.

“You ruined my relationship.” Jungwoo’s fists became tighter.

“Jungwoo, I didn’t mean it for it to happen like that.” Kun said.

“LIAR! YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR!” Jungwoo screamed.

“Kun, did you do it to ruin his relationship? Tell the truth.” Lucas asked looking into his eyes.

Kun couldn’t lie to him. He couldn’t lie in general, he was bad at it.

Kun sighed.

“Did you? Yes or no. It’s not a hard question.” Lucas was becoming impatient.

“Yes…” Kun mumbled.

Jungwoo went to tackle him but Lucas held him in place.

“Kun.” Lucas looked him dead in the eye.

“Don’t you ever fucking come near me again. Got it?” Lucas gave a dead stare.

“We. Are. Over. GO!” Lucas screamed.

Kun ran off tears streaming down his face.

“Fucking cunt.” Lucas mumbled.

Jungwoo wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Lucas, for everything. I really am, I didn’t mean for it to happen like that.” Jungwoo explained.

“Hey, it’s okay, looks like we’re both single now.” Lucas laughed.


End file.
